


Blood is thicker than water

by Danzo



Category: Wizard101
Genre: Angst, Discord shenanigans, Gen, Implied Character Death, Major character death - Freeform, ideas from discord at 4am, me @ myself: wHY DO YOU LIKE ANGST?!!, none of this is canon shhhh, this was done a few days ago SHHHH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzo/pseuds/Danzo
Summary: You were a mere obstacle to the one that you've thought you had close kinship with all this time.It pained you dearly, but it was for the sake of the Spiral to end him.





	Blood is thicker than water

The entire area was smoldered and covered in ashes and smoke, the shadowy essence leaking from the cracked in cobblestone that you wearily walked upon. You took one final glimpse at the grandfather tree, surprised at how he was still brimming with the forces of light that was slowly but surely seeping out from the Spiral. 

 

 You summoned a miniature bolt in your hand, the sparks and crackling bringing in some form of life into the Spiral chamber. All of these wilting leaves and decaying bark and branches were all because of your blinded righteousness in wanting to save the Spiral. You,  _ the savior of the Spiral _ , were at fault for putting the backbone of the miniscule universe at stake of destruction. 

 

 The lightning bolt slowly died out as you quietly sobbed to yourself, the mistakes and misguided intentions that then overwhelmed you, plaguing your mind like a shadowy cloud of destruction. Whoever could be leering from the depths of the chamber sure enough felt your negativity from the entrance— _ and it fed them _ . The sobbing was then silenced as you heard an amused chitter, lightning crackling and erupting from your staff as you waved it and summoned a glowbug squall to light up the chamber.

 

“Who's here! Show yourself,  _ Spider _ !”, you demanded, your voice almost going out from the sobs that you were holding back.

 

 A quiet, rather displeased hum was heard from the shadows. It wasn't much of a surprise as seeing how it  _ was _ Grandfather Spider, heart intact and in his former glory after eons time. You were gutsy enough to enter into his terrain but were you willful and strong enough to make it out of there intact and  _ alive _ ? 

 

“You have served me well as entertainment back in Mirage, wizard. I even considered you as kinship,” he'd coo with snide as seeing you face sink with life. 

 

_ That kinship actually meant something to you, however. _

 

 Surely enough it was just something implied by the deity way back when in Polaris and you thought “bullshit” upon his part. But, manipulation or not, it felt as if you were actually considered to be a child of his— he  _ did _ learn how to love back then. And now everything is a mere folly.

 

He truly sees no interest in you, within his very many eyes.

 

 Yourself being thrown into a fit of rage, swung your staff and pointed towards at the spider god, chanting a Rusalka. Somewhere within you knew that you were going to dissipate from his own retrospected attacks and die, but at least it wasn't in vain. 

 

 “So I was just some setup for you?! Just another meaningless obstacle in your way!?”, your repeated chanting and summons of wild bolts to storm owls to even the powerful tempests weren't enough to knock down the shadowy deity. It baffled you beyond belief as you, yourself, weren't being attacked or injured by Spider.  _ Unless there was something at play. _

 

“It’s quite endearing that you  _ think _ that can attempt to stop even the supernatural and divine forces, child of the light and shadow.”

 

 You felt a shocking wave go through your vessel— it was almost your entire body was lit on fire, but not quite. Spider only casted a wild bolt that drained you of your magic- _ strange _ . You glared at the deity, empty rage revived yet again as you chant another Rusalka.

 

...Nothing came.

 

 You repeated the verse of the spell, realizing the sparks of lightning not coming through your magical rod.  _ Or yourself feeling any magical vibes at all _ . You were now a mere mortal wielding a rod and standing in front of a creature capable of  _ crushing  _ you if he wanted. All of your powers were gone and you didn't know what to do.

 

“N-no...I don't want to die…”, you wailed as plopping onto the ground of the chambers, crying into your hands.

 

_ No, you didn't want this to happen. _

 

_ Yes, you were tired of being the hero  _

 

_ No, you didn't want the erasure of your own powers! _

 

_ And certainly one thing: no, you didn't want to die. At least not at this very given moment _ .

 

 “You’ve played the formidable hero for such a long period of time,” Spider implied, the hint of modest generosity was there after so long since he's retrieved his heart. “Don't you think you need a  _ rest _ ?”

 

 You contemplated that question for a second that eventually became a minute. With an approving nod, you begrudgingly agreed, “Yes.”

 

And another wild bolt struck you into unconsciousness—eventually slipping into  _ slumber _ .

**Author's Note:**

> [bassboosted yelling] THIS ACHED MY HEART FOR ME TO TYPE. AND I KNOW THIS PROBABLY ACHED ANOTHER'S HEART TO READ BUT HEY- IM HERE TO SERVE ANGST!! Originally started as an idea between a convo of two friends from a discord chat that decided to make me, the sadistic monster I am, create this.


End file.
